The New and Improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria: Week Zero - A Prologue
by Atlas the Avenger
Summary: Mike, after his third week, decides to go see the Pizzeria when it's day. Incredibly, something happens with the animatronics.. Rated M for language and possibly bloody themes later on. By the way, this IS the same story as before, just changed the lore a tiny tiny tiny bit.
1. Chapter 1Prologue - An Explanation

**Note 1: Hello guys, and welcome to my very first FNAF fanfic! I know it's quite short, but cut me some slack. Anyways, I want to clarify some things:**  
><strong>1) Bonnie IS a male.<strong>

**2) The animatronics are not haunted or anything; I dislike the thought of it.**

**3) Golden Freddy WILL MAYBE appear once, but no more most likely. **

It's been three weeks after Mike's been hired at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria: and indeed, the first one was one of the creepiest weeks he's ever experienced. Though, he did get used to it, and didn't get scared THAT much anymore, but it was still quite creepy. For him, at least.

Mike actually started to 'communicate' with the animatronics via gestures when they were hanging by the halls; when Chica was at the window, or when Bonnie was at the door.

But he still relentlessly shut the door in their face.

Anyway, since when he's learnt the job tactics, it's been easy for him to manage the animatronics, and it was also an easy paycheck for him. Overall, he was quite happy of the current situation, with the animatronics not coming to him as often as they were in the first week. But why? 

The first day of the fourth week Mike headed to the Pizzeria to check it out when it was day. Incredibly, he didn't in the last weeks.

Anyway, he entered the pizzeria and all he heard was the animatronics' singing and the children's cheers. Quite the fun place, as it looked like.

He looked around briefly, before bumping onto the manager, making her drop the papers she was holding.

"Oh, sorry, Sylvie, ma'am!" He exclaimed, helping her gather up the papers she dropped.

"Gah..It's fine. Wait, aren't you Mike Schmidt? The night-shift security guard?" She asked, once she put the papers where they belonged.

"Yeah, that's me. Why you askin'?"  
>"Oh, nothing, just curiosity. Wondering why a night shift security guard would show up at 4 P.M.." She said, laying on the wall, lighting a cigarette.<p>

"Uh..Just wanted to check out the place when it's day. Y'know, it's a kids' pizzeria, can't be as creepy as night the d-"

"Wait, creepy at night? Whaddya' mean?" Sylvie said, interrupting Mike.

He gulped. "Oh, uh, just the sounds of the animatronics walking. It's, uh, quite creepy."

"..Sure." Sylvie laughed, finishing her cigarette. "Anyway, have you recieved your paycheck increase?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did. 140 dollars a week is fantastic! Thank you so much!" He'd bow sarcastically, as they both laughed.

The Pizzeria was actually recovering from when the Bite happened. It's been increasing with parties and normal dinners and lunches. It's been redecorated and restructurated in the last months and it's really looking great lately.

"Anyway, I'm off to my office, take care, Mike!" Sylvie waved, jogging to her office.

"Wow. The new manager's a sunshine." He said to himself, walking to the Show Stage, where the kids were sat down, listening to Bonnie, Freddy and Chica singing.

"Wow..They actually sing pretty good.. I wonder if they also repaired their voice thingamabobs?" He said.

"Well, that's about it for this hour, kids! Take care!" Freddy waved onstage, putting his had and microphone on a stand, as the animatronics all walked off, with the kids and parents cheering at them.

"Since I'm here, might aswell get a slice o' good old pizza, no?" Mike said, daydreaming about the pizza.

"Yeah. I'll go do that." He wandered around the place, trying to find an empty table.

"Ah, here!" He sat down, looking at the menu.

It looked like drawn from children; with images of the animatronics (except for Foxy, of course) and the Pizzeria logo on the top.

"Ooh, there's all sorts of good spicy things in here.." He daydreamed of the various things on the menu, waiting for a waiter.

"May I ask you what would you want, sir?" A waiter asked Mike.

"Oh, yeah, I'll take two slices of Chica's Devilled Pizza. Looks good."

"Coming right up, sir." The waiter finished writing on a notepad, walking to the kitchen.

Six minutes after, the waiter returned, with a plate of Chica's Devilled Pizza.

"Fantastic!" Mike said, starting to bite at it, untill it finished.

After paying, he stood up. "Maybe I should actually visit the animatronics while they're off stage." He thought, wondering where they would be at.

In a hall, he'd bump onto the three of them, actually falling to the ground.

"Oh, sorry, mister." Freddy said, lending a hand, as Mike took it, standing up.

"Yeah, no problem. Just call me Mike. I'm the night shift guard here." He said. Probably shouldn't offer a hand.

"The night shift guard?" They said in unison, looking at eachother, strangified.

"Uh..Yeah? The one you tried to _kill _the first week I was here?" He said.

"Ooooooooooh!" They said in unison again, their metallic backs arcuing back in shock. It's pretty good technology to be of the eighties!

"So you weren't an endoskeleton?" Chica asked.

"An endowhat?" Mike said, tilting his head in confusion.

"An endoskeleton." Freddy intervenes. "The metallic thing that's on the Backstage table."

"Haven't you seen one of those with your fancy camerablet thingy?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, yeah, THAT thing. Thought it was some kind of necromancy thing.." Mike said, quite embarassed. "Anyway, what does 'So you were not an endoskeleton' mean?"

"Oh, being a naked endoskeleton here is _the biggest rule._ It's not allowed, and we thought you were an endo.." Freddy said.

"..Should've told us earlier.." Bonnie said.

"..Probably. Anyway, Chica, do you REALLY make the pizza here?" He looked at Chica.

"Yeah. I do. The cooks taught me the first days." Chica said, smiling with her metallic beak.

"Oh, you do? I would've never expect such fabulous pizza coming from a ROBOT..I thought that some kinda Mario italian-named guy made it." Mike said, scratching the back of his head. "Fantastic work."

"Really? Thank you so much!" Small LEDs under Chica's leather-like suit lighted up, recreating a kind-of blush.

"Anyway, what happened to Foxy? He's not here, and I have no idea where Pirate's Cove even IS." Mike asked the animatronics.

"Well..Pirate's Cove got cloed off after the Bite. Heard of it, right?" Bonnie said.

"Uh, only briefly."

"Well..Here's what happened for us." Freddy started to tell.

"You saw Foxy's loose jaw, right? Well, you must know that once, Foxy didn't have it. He was just a normal animatronic, doing shows just like us. He had his very own, with minigames such as Eastern Pirates versus Western Pirates. He was REALLY loved by the kids.. But then, one day, he started to run out of power on the show. His movements started to get.. slower, aswell as his reaction. His voice box wasn't functioning, and we were watching from the Stage. Even all the kids watched him. Then, he fell over on a kid and the sharp fangs bit into his head _accidentally._ It was really costy for us to 'repair' the damage done to Fazbear Entertainment, but it worked out well. Except for Foxy. He's fallen in disrepair and is locked in Pirate's Cove, where he often runs to your door because he wants out. We think so, at least."

"Wow..Must suck for him." Mike said. "Anyway, say hello on my part to him, gotta get to work. And you guys should go to the stage, it's almost six. Isn't your next show at seven?"

"Oh, yeah!" They said in unison again. "Well, see you Mike!" They said in unison, going to the stage.

"Bye, guys." Mike said, following them to go pay Foxy a visit.

**Author's Note 2: Boom, bam, first fanfic done! Expect longer episodes and chapters in the next days or weeks. Anyways, take it easy!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The First Night

**Note 1: Hello guys, welcome back! Sorry for the delay, I just had a very closed schedule. But do not be afraid: next week I'll be writing EVEN more! Anyways, happy reading!**

Mike walked towards where Pirate Cove would be, looking around aswell.

"Wow, there's so many areas that my camera doesn't even cover." He thought, finally finding Pirate Cove.

"Alright..nice and easy.." He said, carefully opening the curtains, ignoring the "Out of Order" sign.

Foxy was there, sitting on a treasure chest, as it seemed. There was also a boat in Pirate's Cove, a few minigame areas, and dublons over the floor, which was actually an island.

"Foxy?" Mike said, waiting for a response.

..No response.

"Ugh..he's probably kept powered off in the day with some kinda firewall thingy that I don't know about. Still doesn't explain why he rushes my door at night."

Mike exited Pirate's Cove, checking the clock on the wall. "6:50..Hey, let's go check out the Kitchen next." He walked through the halls to find the Kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Finally! Here it is, the area that got obscured by my cameras! God, the curiosity is killing me. And curiosity kills the cat. But not now." He'd peek in the Kitchen.<p>

Well, it looked like a standard restaurant kitchen, but Chica actually worked there. She made pizzas at an incredible rhythm. Even the cooks were surprised!

"Wow. Chica wasn't lying." He'd think. "Enough looking for today, let's go relax by watching the show." He'd walk over to the Show Stage, sitting down on a nearby seat, waiting for the gang to show up.

After countless minutes, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica finally walked on the stage, waving at the children, as they cheered. Their parents were applauding at the fantastic AI. Hell, everyone would be surprised.

"Hello, kids! It's us again, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica!" The kids cheered again.

"And today, we've got a brand new song for you to enjooooy!" Chica said, quite enthusiastic.

"Yeah!" Bonnie said, stroking his guitar.

"Alright, then. Here we go!" The "brand new" song started, as the children and parents stopped clapping their hands, curious to see how the animatronics performed the new song.

- LINEBREAK

After five minutes of the song, Mike, the parents and the children applauded and cheered at the gang, as the animatronics waved, putting their various accessories on a table on the Stage. Chica's cupcake, Freddy's microphone and hat, and Bonnie's Guitar, which everyone loved.

He'd check his watch. "7:05. Still way early, but meh, I'm outta ideas.." He began wandering through the pizzeria again.

"Heyo, Mike." Bonnie said, waving at him.

Mike turned. "Oh, hi, Bonnie. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just really excited. The kids loved the new song, as did I!"

"Well, yeah, it was quite the good song. Fantastic work, anyway. Do you think you can give me guitar lessons? It might help me get a girlfriend, who knows?" Mike smiled, winking at Bonnie.

"Maybe." Bonnie said. "Anyway, Freddy wants me in the Backstage. See you at 12, Mike!"

"Bye." Mike said, walking to the exit.

"I wonder how they can do such incredible things.. These animatronics sure are one of a kind. But, if they come from the Eighties, then, how the damn can they do things like these? They have emotions and they can interact, talk.. Bah, who cares." He'd shrug, walking to his SUV, opening the door and jumping in the driver seat, going back home.

* * *

><p>At twelve AM..<p>

Mike was already in the office since 10 AM, enthusiastic to not have to close the damn doors again. Maybe. But anyway, he's friends with the animatronics now. Maybe.

"Gonna be an easy night, except for the metal piece called Foxy.."

The chimes rang: it was twelve. Mike pulled out his Tablet to watch the dining area. The animatronics were doing various jobs: Freddy put the chairs back in place, Chica cleaned the mess on the tables and on the floor, and Bonnie checked his guitar.

Fazbear Entertainment also bought new cameras with audio sensors, so he could hear what the animatronics said.

"Bonnie..Can you help us for once and do something constructive?" Chica ranted, looking at Bonnie.

"I'm doing something! I need to tune my guitar for tomorrow's early show."

"Bonnie, Chica is right. Please, go do something else for now. You can tune it later when the rooms are cleaned." Freddy said, arranging the chairs.

"Uff..Alright." Bonnie took a mop and bucket. Funnily enough, the animatronics' endoskeleton didn't show up anymore, and their leather skin or whatever is outside of the endoskeleton was waterproof. So kids didn't cause a malfunction when they threw Cola at them.

"Hey, wait, they're CHATTING on their own? That's incredible.." Mike said, quite surprised.

"Who's that?" Chica said, looking at the camera up on the roof.

"And they can hear me. Perfect." He'd think.

"Oh, uh, it's me. Mike. Mike Schmidt, the security guard you met the other day." He'd say relatively close to the tablet so that the sensors would catch him.

"Oh, hi, Mike." Bonnie said. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just checking you guys." Mike said once again. "Anyway, what happened to Foxy? I tried to speak with him in Pirate's Cove, but he didn't answer."

"Uhhh, Mike, as you know, Foxy fell in disrepair. He doesn't have day-roaming mode anymore, and they're planning on _replacing him._"

"What?! They're REPLACING him? With what?" Mike said, surprised.

"A female..fox..thing..I saw the plans the other day. The guy that does all the updates and things to us showed me it. Couldn't make out that much, but it looked like a female fox." Bonnie said.

"Oh. Well. Hopefully it doesn't turn out like this Foxy-" Mike heard footsteps, as he quickly shut the door.

"What happened, Mike?" Freddy said.

"Fox problems. He keeps running at my door, and now he's staring at the window. Can you guys give me a hand, please? Uh, the door on your right."

"I'll go do that!" Bonnie exclaimed, throwing the mop away, walking to Mike's Office.

"Gah, Bonnie! You're so lazy.." Chica said, ranting again.

"Ar-r-r! L-L-Le-e-t m-e i-in y-you s-st-upid l-l-a-ndl-ub-ber!" Foxy managed to say, with his voice box being awfully broken.

"No, shit.." Mike said, waiting.

"Here you are, Foxy!" Bonnie exclaimed, tapping something behind Foxy's neck, deactivating him.

Mike opened the door.

"The hell? It was THAT easy?" Mike said.

"Uh, yeah, but it's quite hard to do. And you wouldn't do it either way." Bonnie picked up Foxy. "Anyway, I'll bring him to Pirate Cove again.

"Thanks for helping." Mike said, scratching the back of his head.

"No probs." Bonnie walked to Pirate Cove, putting Foxy back in place.

The chimes rang again.. It was 6 AM. The animatronics walked to the show stage, as Mike exited the Office.

"Hello, Mike!" Sylvie said, waving.

"Hello, Sylvie. What's up?"

"Nothing. We've got a special surprise for the kids today. Why don'tcha stay?"

"Oh, cool. Sure, I'll give you guys a hand. A few bucks more definitively help." Mike said, walking in.

**Note 2: And that's about it for this chapter! I really hope you guys have enjoyed it and if you have, be sure to write a review to help me improve! The only thing that I require if you're writing one, is be constructive. Anyway, I've gotta work on my pirate accent. Gah. anyway, see you guys next time! Woo!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Boss for a Day

**A/N: This got published fast! See? I didn't lie! Anyways, as always, happy reading!**

Mike entered the pizzeria. He saw emplooyes putting festoons on the ceiling, some cleaning the walls and floor, some replacing the party hats, some putting a new carpet on the show stage, and some replacing Chica's Cupcake with a much better one.

"What's going on..?" Mike asked Sylvie, curious of the 'revamp'.

"A world-known singer named Emily Bratton's son is coming here for his 8th birthday. We wanted this to be even more special. See the animatronics on the stage? The engineer, Matt, is updating their software with responses PRECISELY for Emily's son, herself and her husband."

"Wow.. That's great. So, what did you need me for again?"

"I want you to have a part-time day job. You'll have maximum access, meaning you can go everywhere. You need to make sure NOTHING happens, and that EVERYTHING is nice, cool and ready. Talk to the animatronics, direct the employees, everything. You'll be the manager for today, since I have to go on a business trip and I don't trust anyone more than you. Alright?"

"Yeah, sure! I'm up for it!" Mike exclaimed, excited to be the 'boss' for one day.

"The uniform and the tag are in my office. Go get 'em, Mike. I have to go, so.. Bye!" Sylvie bursted through the door, waving.

"Who would have god-damn expected that!" Mike said, heading to the office.

He put the manager tag and the new uniform on, heading out, feeling important for once.

"So..let's check the..Stage first. Let's see what Matt's doing." Mike headed there.

* * *

><p>"Heyo, Matt." Mike said.<p>

"What's up, Mike?" Matt waved, still toying with the animatronics' AI. In particular, Bonnie's.

"Oh, nothing, just checking up. Sylvie made me the boss for one day. Cool, ain't it?"

"Oh yeah? Nice, good for you."

Mike and Matt were actually friends from third grade school . They were great friends and participated to alot of activities together, untill 8th grade. Then, they took different routes. Matt headed to Pasadena's International Institute of Robotics and Mike didn't take the University route. He just applied for the first job he saw, being a night-shift security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

"What are you modifying, Matt?"

"Didn't Sylvie tell you? New responses, faster reactions and et cetera. Hard shit, mate. Anyway, go check out the guys in the Backstage. They're doing something to the spare suits, or something.. Weird stuff."

"Oh, yeah! They're replacing Foxy! I'll go check, thanks for the idea. Anyway, fantastic job, keep it up!" Mike said, jogging to the Backstage.

The room was pretty large, and some mechanics were working on a female model of Foxy. It had a white head and a lipstick, but.. It looked mangled. The endoskeleton showed, there was no suit, and it was ripped. The cables were also ripped and.. it didn't look that good.

"What's going on here?" Mike said, peering on the new Foxy.

"Nothing.. We're trying to remake that metal junk everybody calls 'Foxy', but to no avail. This version keeps falling apart when the main programming starts up, and it just doesn't work. It falls to the ground and mangles itself. Strangely enough, it's the same structure as Bonnie, Chica and Freddy, so it shouldn't happen.. So, now we just refeer to it as 'Mangle'. It's all lost, this ain't gonna work." One of the engineers explained, exasperated.

"Oh, okay.. But what was the original name going to be?"

"Roxy, or something like that."

"Mhm..Mkay. What should I check out next?"

"The kitchen," One of the mechanists replied. "The cooks are working on deliciously delicious things."

"Okay. Good luck with Roxy guys." Mike exited, walking to the kitchen.

He opened the kitchen's doubledoor, checking it out. All the cooks were at work, with various cupcakes shaped like Chica's and a 3-story cake with each the animatronics on the stories. Freddy on the first, Bonnie on the second and Chica on the third. 'Really cool.' Mike thought.

"Ooooh. Nice desserts."

"Thank you." A cook said. He had a very italian accent.

'That guy must be named Mario Luigi! He must!' He thought.

"Mmkay.. Everything is in order here. See you." Mike exited.

"Really nothing else to check.. I'll just wait for Emily and Company to come." He sat down in his office, relaxing, waiting for it to be 6 PM..

* * *

><p>The dining area and the show stage was full of kids and parents. Hell, even reporters! Everyone was so excited for Emily's arrival and finally..<p>

..the door opened. It was Emily, her son, and her husband! Camera lights were flashing, questions here and there, cheers, claps..

Mike was on the stage with the animatronics, with a microphone in hand.

"We're so excited! Finally, we get to make a show for an important person! Yes, yes, yes!" Bonnie was so excited, jumping up and down.

"Careful, Bonnie, you'll break the parquet.." Mike shaked his head, sighing.

"Oh, yeah."

"Hey, Chica, they made cupcakes shaped like yours." Mike looked at Chica.

"They shaped ACTUAL desserts out of Quakey? That's so nice of the cooks!" Chica said, tilting her head.

"Yeah. Hey, look, Emily's here!" Mike turned on the microphone, waiting for them to sit down.

Mike tapped the microphone to test it.

"Alright.. Here we go." He thought.

"Welcome, boys and girls, parents and grandparents, to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! I'm Mike, the Game Manager, but you can call me Mickey, kids!" Mike said, getting the attention of everyone in the room, which was expanded to fit the large amount of people, as they all cheered.

"Today, as you may know, is a very, VERY special day! Who knows why?!" Mike said, and Emily's son raised his hand.

"You! Would you tell the others?" Mike pointed at him.

"It's my birthday!" He cheered, as the other parents clapped, the kids cheering.

"Alright! Today, we also have another very special guest. It's Emily Bratton, the singer we all love! Pasadena's pride!" Mike said again, everyone cheering.

"Today, our fellow animatronics here.."

"Bonnie!" Bonnie raised his hand.

"Chica!" Chica raised hers.

"And Freddy Fazbear!" Freddy took his hat, bowing, as the kids cheered again.

"They have a very special show! New songs! New moves! Better interaction! Questions! Minigames and even PRIZES! Are you excited, fellow children?" They all cheered.

"Alright, here we go! Hit it, guys!" Mike bowed, pointing at them and walking off the stage. as they began their special show..

* * *

><p>After they finished eating, listening to the songs and playing minigames, it was every child's favourite moment..<p>

..the cake eating contest!

Everyone got a really large slice of cake; whoever ate it ALL first, gets an exact replica of Bonnie's Guitar.

"Alright, guys, here's the rules! No tossing cake, no putting it under the table, no cheating, and most importantly.. have fun! So, three.. two.. one.." Everyone got their forks ready.

"EAT THAT CAKE NOW!" Mike yelled, as all the children began eating it.

Emily's son won, and everyone cheered for him.

Mike walked near him, crouching down to his height.

"Alright, guys, here's our winner!" He raised Emily's son's hand, people clapping here and there.

"So, what's your name?" He handed the kid the microphone.

"My name is Kenny. Kenny B-Bretton."

"Alright, guys, another clap for Kenny, our winner!" Everyone clapped again, Mike taking the guitar.

"Here is your very first guitar! I'm sure Bonnie would be proud of you!" He handed Kenny the guitar, him smiling in tears of joy.

"Th-Thank you so much! Thank you all so much!" Kenny said, testing out his new guitar.

"Alright, guys! This is the end! I hope you guys have enjoyed this day aaand.. if you want, you can stay and TALK to the Fazbear Crew!" Everyone headed to the crew, chatting to them, except Kenny's parents.

"Wait." Emily said, pulling Mike back.

"Huh? What is it, ma'am?"

"Nothing, just wanted to thank you for the special day. I bet Kenny enjoyed it so much, and we'll surely come back sometime. Fantastic job."

"Alright. I'll be there by the Crew if you have any question. As always, enjoy the Pizzeria!" Mike walked to the Crew.

Wow, he was appreciated for once. He felt..important. For the first time.

People stayed untill 5 AM, and Mike headed back home, finally getting some sleep.. unaware of the big, big change that there was going to be tomorrow..

**Author's Note: Yeah! That's that, and yes, FNAF 2 is going to be a part of this, as a SEQUEL. Not as a prequel, I don't support that theory. Anyway, there's alot that you guys are gonna find out. Any real people names are PURELY coincidental, and there's no reference to real people intentional. Anyways, I really hope you guys have enjoyed it and if you have, be sure to leave down here a review to help me improve, be it a critic, just make it constructive. Anyways, take it easy! **


	4. Chapter 4 - New and Improved

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome back to a new episode and HOPEFULLY the last of Week 0, before we get into the REAL story. By the way, yes, this is a prologue-thing chapter, it's explaining events BEFORE that Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria 2 opens. Mike will still be the security guard, new animatronics, old ones won't be dismantled, blah. Blah. Blah. Anyways, as always, happy reading!**

Mike drove to the Pizzeria the next day to go on another dayshift. The Pizzeria, incredibly, was locked down. Not because of police, but because it was being _remade._ It had so much income that it decided to improve the building.

"What the.." Mike looked around, spotting Sylvie, giving some directions.

"Hey, Sylvie, the heck's going on here?" Mike asked Sylvie, looking at the stripes.

"Uhh, we're remaking the Pizzeria. Didn't you get the memo? No? Well, anyways, we had so much income we decided to remake the Pizzeria. Cool, ain't it?"

"Yeah, sure. Does that mean I get to close the doors all night long?"

"..Well, some parents were ranting about the fact that we have two big-ass steel doors in a kids' pizzeria, so we decided to take them away and give you a mask.. if animatronics come in your office. Don't worry, they won't kill you, they've been updated with facial recognition."

"What about the old animatronics?" Mike asked.

"They're getting revamped. The AI is still the same, also the memory, they just get new looks and whatsoever. They will retain everything else than their old suits. There's also going to be two extra. They proposed a gift-giving animatronic and a balloon-dispenser animatronics. I accepted, but the initial projects seem scary. Especially the p- oh, wait! I can't tell you anything; you'll get to see them tonight. So, uh, that's about all. Okay, I gotta go inside and check things out. See you later." Sylvie entered the building, leaving Mike, who had a lot of questions in his mind. Especially, what did she mean by 'tonight'?

"Huh.. And what now?" Do I have to wait 'till midnight here..?"

Mike did so, observing the work untill midnight.

-break

The chimes outside the building rang. It was finally midnight. Mike entered his office, to hear a prerecorded message of Sylvie's voice playing.

"Hello? Hello..? Oh, uh, if you're hearing this, then, this is your first night here at the New and Improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! Mike, I know you've worked here for 3 weeks straight, but rules are rules. Gotta tell you the intro." Long, long, blabbing about the introduction. Mike almost fell asleep.

"Alright, so, the building does not run out of power, but there's a flashlight there you need to shine a flashlight down the main hall. An animatronic enters the office? Put the mask on and let it go away! Keep the music box wound, et cetera. All solved. Anyways, see you on the flip side!" The recording hung up.

"The music box..?" Mike switched to CAM11. There was a touchable button saying 'Wind Up Music Box'. He guessed he had to keep it wound, so he did.

"Mike?" Three familiar voices called out.

"Chica, Bonnie and Freddy..? Hey, guys, over here! I'll shine a flashlight for you!" He'd shine the flashlight down the hallway, spotting them.

"Thanks." Bonnie said, waving. "Do I look different? I feel different. My suit is..strange..and hard. The other one was more leather-ish."

"Same here." Chica agreed.

Freddy nodded. "Same here. Have you got any idea what happened, Mike?"

"They revamped the restaurant.." Mike said. "Gave you new suits, and other stuff." He said, touching the Wind Up button.

"What are you doing there on the tablet?" Chica said, curious, peering at him.

"The manager said I had to keep the music box wound. It's strange, I don't know why."

"..Freddy, you too have heard that music on the stage?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, indeed." Freddy answered.

"Something showed up on the stage earlier. It didn't look like _you._ Or _us._" Chica said, putting Quakey (the name she gave to the cupcake) on the Office Table.

"Meaning?" Mike asked.

"It was..something with a mask. Very skinny. Black and white striped body. White, pinprick eyes. It stayed attached to my suit mask and didn't go away untill it was midnight.. It was very strange."

"Hey, look what I found, fellas!" Mike switched to the Parts & Service room.

"Our old suits? Wow. They kept them for real.." Freddy said, grabbing Mike's tablet.

"DON'T break that. It costed me 135 dollars, ya' know.."

"We did the hug test, Mike." Chica said.

"Still don't trust you guys handling my things."

"..Fine." Freddy handed it back.

"I really like my new guitar." Bonnie stroke a few strings. "Woah! It sounds even BETTER than my old one! Fantastic!" He stroke a few more.

"Quakey looks better now. Much better." Chica said, caressing Quakey. Quite the strange habit..

"Yeah. I don't like winding this stupid ass music box.. You guys should go check the, uh, Prize Corner out someday. I might even come with you."

"Isn't that too dangerous? Other animatronics thinking you're an endo?"

"No problem." Mike got up, fitting on a Freddy Fazbear suit and head. It was reddish, unlike Freddy's.

"Hey, that's my suit.." Freddy complained.

"Not a problem." Mike said. "This is quite comfortable, actually.." He said, moving his head around. "Can't see much, though."

"Yeah, just take it off. It's weird seeing two Freddies.." Chica said, her processor not being able to render two Freddy Fazbears.

"Okay." Mike fitted it off.

A deep laugh echoed through the Pizzeria..

"Oh God.. Oh shit. Oh fuck. I know whose laugh this is.." Mike said, flashing the flashlight around.

"Whose?" They all said in unison.

"Freddy, don't you remember? It was your laugh when you moved around in my first week."

"Doesn't that mean.."

"..that there's an older version of me roaming around the Pizzeria..?" Freddy said.

"..Yes, that is the case. And if we have an old Freddy.."

"Then we have an old Chica and an old me." Bonnie said, looking at Mike's camera.

"..And Foxy."

Static echoed through the room.

"What the.."

Mike looked in the vents, spotting 'Mangle', tossing his Freddy Head on.

"Uhh, it's clear here, Roxy." Mike said, while 'costumed'.

"WhO aRe YoU?" Roxy's broken voice box wasn't the best to hear, but Mike could make a few words out.

"I'm Reddy Redbear, Freddy Fazbear's brother. Isn't that right, Freddy?"

Freddy nodded.

Mangle stayed silent, heading back into the vent.

"This is gonna be a long week, and it's still 3 AM.."

**A/N: HEYOO! Week 0 done! Week 1 coming up next, with all the new animatronics! Balloon Boy! "Roxy" the Mangle! You know the drill. Anyways, as always, if you have enjoyed this fic, please drop a follow and maybe even a favourite if you liked it and be sure that you also leave a review down below! Anyways, see you guys in Week 1! Woo!**


End file.
